Dos humanos, un amor
by city-lights-nx
Summary: Drabble #3: Ella estaba exhausta pero, como buena persona terca que es, seguiría despierta.
1. Iba a decirte:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

**Summary:** Sé lo que te dije, pero a veces las cosas que decimos no son las que queremos (POV Trixie).

**Words:** 273

**Rated:** K+

* * *

_Iba a decirte..._

**.**

**.**

Mi codo derecho estaba sobre mi pierna y apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano. Mis ojos seguramente estarían rojos e hinchados.

**Dolía.**

Dolía no poder hacer nada para que él se quedara.

Solo podía verle empacar sus cosas.

Restregué mis ojos borrando las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

—¿Por qué debes irte? —No me importó que mi voz sonara quebradiza.

El dejó de hacer el equipaje y volteó a verme, con una sonrisa triste.

—Quiero ver a mi madre —Y volvió a su quehacer.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Qué sentido tiene que no haya un _Shane_ en la Banda de _Shane_? —enfaticé cuando nombraba su apellido.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? No quiero que te vayas"._

—No será por mucho tiempo —respondió a la verdadera pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza. Yo le dije eso a mi padre cuando me fui de la caverna, y sigo aquí.

oOo

Estaba sentada en mi meca, de brazos cruzados. Eli bajaba de Lucky y se acercaba al ascenso, que recientemente había descubierto.

Suspiré, era realmente bueno que él pudiera volver a la Superficie, y estaba feliz por él (aunque no lo demostrara). Pero, a la vez, quería que él se quedara.

Cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie a la cueva que le guiaba hacia el Mundo Ardiente, se volteó hacia nosotros.

—Pronto volverán a verme, lo prometo —Él sonrió, a pesar de que estaba triste por tener que irse de este asombroso lugar.

Luego sentí como las miradas de Kord, Pronto (que se encontraba llorando, posiblemente a punto de inundar toda Bajoterra) e incluso Eli, caían sobre mí, quizás esperando que dijera algo.

—Adiós —susurré.

_"Iba a decirte: no me abandones. Pero te dije adiós." –Eduardo Galeanc._

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** ¡Un saludo a todos los lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble, bastante deprimente a mi parecer.

Son muchas cosas que se vienen, y espero poder recompensarles la espera —muy larga, por cierto—.

Recuerden, los reviews son mi sueldo, así que, denme mi paga.


	2. ¡Consíguelo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

**Summary:** Eli realmete quiere un beso bajo el muérdago con _su_ chica, mas no se le hará fácil conseguirlo.

**Words: **373**  
**

**Rated:** K+

* * *

_¡Consíguelo!_

**.**

**.**

—Eli, Pronto acabará rostizado si lo dejamos sin la supervisión adecuada —Trixie siguió caminando, con sus ojos vendados; cortesía de su novio.

—Está con Kord —aclaró el joven.

—Por eso dije "supervisión adecuada" —Una risa salió de ambos.

—No tomará mucho tiempo ¡_Voilà_! —Eli quitó la venda de los ojos de Trixie, y ella, curiosa (y un poco decepcionada), observó el vacío pasillo.

—¿Que se supone que debo de ver? —La pelirroja sonrió al ver el gesto sonriente de Eli.

—Allí —Él se colocó en frente de ella y miró hacia arriba. Trixie siguió su mirada y se topó con un muérdago.

La cara de la lanzadora se tornó roja al recordar una información que hace días había leído:

_Si dos personas se encuentran debajo de un muérdago deberán besarse._

—Tradición navideña —susurró ella, en voz baja.

—Sí, lo es —Eli no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y menos cuando su novia se acercó, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Quién fue la genio que ideó esto?

—No lo sé —Olvidando por un momento sus nervios, colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, ella se libró de los brazos de él, se apartó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un poco sorprendido, Eli parpadeó un par de veces mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

—Si quieres un beso en los labios —Trixie se encontraba a unos tres pasos, con una sonrisa juguetona —, deberás conseguirlo.

—Santa no te traerá regalos por ser tan traviesa —bromeó él, comenzando a acercarse a ella. Cuando la pelirroja notó su cercanía, ya era demasiado tarde; Eli la había atrapado en sus brazos y se notaba a leguas que no la dejaría escapar.

—Jo, jo… —Y antes que pudiera terminar la frase célebre de Santa, sus labios estaban unidos con los de su novio.

El beso, para ellos, estaba teniendo una larga duración y realmente no les molestaba. Aunque tuvieron que separarse al notar que las luces del refugio estaban apagadas.

—¡Chicos! —Kord gritó, desde el primer piso—Pronto ocasionó un apagón.

—Te dije que no debíamos dejarlos solos —Trixie miró a Eli seria, o al menos, intentó mirarlo en la oscuridad del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** ¡Volví! ¿Como estan?

Espero que hayan tenido una encantadora Navidad ¿que les trajeron? —Si todavía les traen, si no es así, bienvenidos al grupo—.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero volver pronto a mis andanzas, recuerdan que estoy reeditando mis _long-fics_. ¡Que tengan buena noche! ¡Felices fiestas!


	3. Dulces sueños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nerd Corps y Asaph Fipke.

**Summary:** Ella estaba exhausta pero, como buena persona terca que es, seguiría despierta.

**Words:** 329

**Rated:** K+

* * *

_Dulces sueños_

**.**

**.**

Ella podía oír el latido constante de su marido, tan suave como un cálido arrullo. Le recordaba, tan sólo un poco, el sonido de la voz de su madre cuando le tarareaba dulces melodías.

También sentía como el sueño intentaba vencer a las ganas de quedarse despierta un rato más.

—Estás cansada —El aliento de su esposo chocó contra su cuello y le hizo estremecer.

Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Trixie y ella estaba recostada en su pecho.

Aquella escena, junto al calor emitido por el fuego de la chimenea, hacia el lugar perfecto para una siesta.

—No —negó, y su principal razón de hacerlo fue el hecho de que no todos los días ellos podían darse el lujo de estar acostados así en el sofá sin demandantes responsabilidades.

Ella no quería perderse, tampoco, como su rostro encajaba perfectamente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Eli.

—Trabajaste todo el día —declaró, en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien les escuchara conversar.

—Puedo aguantar un rato más —Él rió debido a la terquedad de la pelirroja.

Ella estaba _exhausta_, pero seguiría despierta, como un niño en la Víspera de Navidad con ganas de observar a Santa (terminando, inevitablemente, en los brazos de Morfeo).

El parpadeo de ella se volvía cada vez más lento, deteniéndose, justamente, en el momento en que Trixie cerraba los ojos. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de dormirse, sus pestañas se separaban abruptamente, dejando ver aquellos ojos verdes que Eli podría desvelarse por tan solo mirarlos.

Su cabello estaba suelto y pasaba por la clavícula de Eli, terminando en el reposabrazos del mueble.

—Eli…

—_Shh_… Duerme, cariño —pidió, moviendo un mechón del rostro de la chica.

El continuo sube y baja del pecho de Eli junto a su calmada respiración hicieron que Trixie, finalmente, se durmiera.

—Dulces sueños —Como el viento; rápido y apenas audible, él le dijo.

Ella suspiró en respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** He pasado la última hora leyendo sobre mitología griega (¡culpo a _Percy Jackson_ y Logan Lerman!) y el hecho de que me acosté a las doce y media de la mañana (¡Y no fue por un libro!) ayudó a hacer este drabble.

¡Feliz día del trabajador!


End file.
